1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for processing a file by storing the file on a server apparatus having a plurality of storing portions (e.g. folders or directories).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently in office environments, document management systems have been assembled with a document reading device, a document management server, and a client such as personal computer (PC) which are placed on the same network.
Moreover, there are many document management systems that share a document among a plurality of users, which offer a method for providing access rights of the document only to specific users by setting up the access rights to the document or a folder. Further, systems have been proposed in an environment having a document management server and a document management database (DB) which are individually managed.
More specifically, a system uses a server list database that stores a list of document management servers, a user management file that manages information related to each user and group, and an access right database (DB) that stores access right information of the users and groups. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-53243 discusses a method for collectively performing the user management among a plurality of document management system servers. Thus, there are many such document management systems that manage access rights and users in database (DB) units.
However, in the system that manages access rights and users in database (DB) units, if a document management container such as folder is copied between data bases (DB), a setup condition of the access right becomes nil and free at a copy destination.
Further, it is operationally difficult to setup the access rights at the copy destination manually to the same level as a copy source because the access rights and user management scheme in each database (DB) is typically assumed to be different.
Similar problems occur in operating storages having different access right schemes when a portal application is used that can read and operate the storages of the different types of document management systems.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an information processing apparatus for creating a control file based on policy data acquired from a policy server apparatus, and setting up the control file to each of the storing portions (e.g. folders or directories) managed by a server apparatus.